videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Survival
Tornado Survival 'is a game released in March 12, 2018, and the first of the Disaster Survival series. It costs 29$ physically, and 12$ digitally. The game was in development since January 3, 2016. On Published by Nintendo was Only North America is Physically cost Future Nintendo in New console year 2021 Overview Tornado Survival is a hyper-realistic game that takes place in a largely randomly generated map. Having a map size nearly 12x as big as Fortnite's, it is similar to the battle royale game except that it isn't a battle royale, but instead it is many players cooperating together to survive a tornado in the region, while also worrying about hunger, cold, and thirst. Like Fortnite, players drop out of the sky to different locations out of a vehicle, which in this case is a helicopter (which crashes into the water after all the players drop). Singleplayer The single player mode is a 200-player mode in which players drop from a heli into the massive map. Then, they have to work together to construct shelter and find food & water, as well as a method of warmth, before the storm comes. Also having to worry about fire (by placing a campfire or a torch too close to wood) flood (not much of a threat, except when near a lake) hail (ice balls which can severely injure a player if large enough) lightning (which will instantly pwn) and most importantly, debris (objects that the tornado picks up and tosses like missiles). The singleplayer will always start at 9:00 AM. However, no animals are in the phase, but berries and lakes are abundant, but some berries and lakes are dangerous to consume. Poisonous lakes are highlighted in lime on the minimap. Phases Dropping Phase (20 seconds) The dropping phase is where players drop. Time is stopped during this phase. Calm Phase (3 minutes) The Calm Phase is the warmest phase, and a campfire can overheat players during this phase. Lasts until 12:00 PM. Cloudy Phase (3 minutes) The Cloudy Phase cannot decrease or increase temperature. Campfires can, however, but shouldn't be used in this phase. Lasts until 3:00 PM. Storm Phase (1 minute) The weather will start getting worse in this phase and it will begin to rain. Weak structures such as wooden, wool, etc. will start to collapse. Players can get cold in this phase. Tornado Phase (5 minutes) A tornado will begin to form somewhere on the map, which is identified by rotating clouds and then a large column of clouds falling from the sky. Most players should have a raincoat and a portable lantern + about 30 waterproof matches in the inventory. The tornado will move about the map, tossing players (which usually results in death) debris (which can severely injure players upon impact) Tornadoes Normal F0 Tornado The most common and easiest tornado. Can only pick up very small debris (including players). Includes snowspouts and dustspouts (dust devils) F1 Tornado Can pick up small objects, uproots trees F2 Tornado Is able to pick up trees, medium sized objects. F3 Tornado Can pick up boulders, large objects. F4 Tornado Can pick up larger boulders and very large objects. F5 Tornado Can pick up any thing in the game (except extremely heavy objects) Exotic Tornado of the Dead Will spawn zombies. CPUs that die from these zombies will clone another zombie, and anything that gets picked up gains a purple tint, meaning it is infected. Comes only in F1. Multivortex Tornado Tornado with multiple vortices. Can come in any other tornado (even Exotic and Legendaries). Fire Tornado Tornado formed with the embodiment of fire itself. Being able to form during a storm, it will burn any thing that nears it (except nonflammables). Comes in F3, F4, F5. Waterspout Tornado formed with the embodiment of water itself. It is able to go underground inside a lake, creating a whirlpool, and then entering another lake through a channel. It can also leave water, creating a normal tornado. Comes in any part of the Fujita scale. Golden Tornado An enhanced tornado with a gold tint. Only comes in F5. The enhanced F5 can pick up the extremely heavy objects that a normal F5 cannot. It has the 2nd highest radius, although its radius only covers 2% of the map. Legendary Black Hole A black hole tornado has the largest radius of any tornado, which is 5x the radius of the Golden Tornado, the second largest radius. However, it will instantly destroy all that touches it (except the ground). It has an unidentified Fujita scale due to its powerfulness, especially when combined with the Multivortex tornado. HUD A player has a heads-up display (HUD), which can be viewed in the bottom of the screen, or by hovering over a CPU (which does not show the CPU's inventory). There are 4 bars: Health, Hunger, Temperature, and Thirst. Health The Health bar is set to a default of 100 HP. It is the health bar which can be decreased the most, mainly by fall damage, or the other bars being uncontrolled (temperature being too high or low, thirst being too low, hunger being too low) Hunger The Hunger bar is set to 60 fullness points and 120 hunger points. If the hunger is too low, the player will hear a stomach grumbling noise, and if it is empty, HP will be lost by a total of -1 per phase begin (which will only cause the player to lose -5 HP in the entire game). The hunger bar will be lost at 1 per second. Temperature The Temperature bar is normally set in 83 degrees. If the temperature exceeds 90 degrees, the Thirst bar will go down twice as fast. If it exceeds 110 degrees, the player will experience hyperthermia (-4 HP per second). If it is below 42 degrees, the player will experience hypothermia (-3 HP per second) Thirst The Thirst bar is normally set to 250 thirst points and is lost at a rate of 1 per second. If the bar is atleast at 7.5%, the player will start losing 2 HP per 20 seconds, which gets more severe as more thirst is lost. Inventory The player's Inventory is divided into 30 slots. The most valuable items are at the HUD inventory, and other, less valuable materials are inside the inventory itself. DLC Beta Hurricane Test The Beta Hurricane Test can be purchased for free (if the game was already purchased) or for 32$ (physically) 19$ (digital) if added with the original. It adds the Aftermath phase, which lasts for 4 minutes, online multiplayer, and other features. The DLC will become Hurricane Survival once Hurricane Survival is released, as a seperate game. The Beta Hurricane Test was rated 9.7/10 for its current features, for a great concept and execution of that concept. Beta Hurricane Test was released in July 4th, 2018, and marked the beginning of the Hurricane Survival development. However, Hurricane Test was worked on since March 16, 2018. Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Published by Nintendo